


You Still Are

by Diancdanvers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diancdanvers/pseuds/Diancdanvers
Summary: May remembered feeling.  She just didn’t know how to anymore. (Based on mini-prompt “nothing”)
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	You Still Are

May remembered feeling. She remembered mourning Phil, not crying until his heart had given out. She remembered the anger that burned in her every time she saw Sarge wearing his face. Yet, when the face of her dead love was back in front of her, telling her he was only “sort of” Coulson, she felt nothing. No joy, no anger that it was not truly the man she lost, just numbness. She knew then that something was wrong, but she couldn’t even feel concerned. When this new “Phil” asked,  
“Doesn’t anyone wanna know how I’m not dead?” All she could do was reply,

“You still are.”


End file.
